pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weyrs
HHMMM...This page is full of info, not quite sure how to make it have more flow or be more concise.Gardenkitty7 16:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : It is lengthy, but not so long that it needs to be split up. I do think the title "The Weyrs of Pern" is more fitting to a list of Weyrs than to an article on what they are, though. If there's no objections I'll move this page. ''Captain Ingold'' [[User_talk:CaptainIngold|'Talk']] 18:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) That sounds fair. Weyr Capacities Something I started writing on several pages is how many weyrs each Weyr has within it - there's some fake numbers flying around the internet that aren't backed up by anything I've encountered yet in the books. Anyway, I've been trying to figure it out, and I've nearly got it, but I figured I'd put my notes here as a resource for now - there's more by other people here:http://forums.srellim.org/showthread.php?p=183540#post183540 First, several key lines I've found in various books; *Fort :The largest Weyr - AOP :Was built with a capacity of 500/450 weyrs - DLG *Benden :Was built with a capacity of 350 weyrs - DLG :Able to hold nearly 370 dragons by Third Pass; new weyrs being constructed - DB :Has 500 weyrs by Ninth Pass - DF *High Reaches :??? *Igen :One of the smaller weyrs - DLG :Over 372 weyrs in Second Interval - DH :Able to hold an estimated 409 dragons by Sixth Pass - M *Ista :The smallest Weyr - AOP :Able to hold 337 dragons by Third Pass - DB *Telgar :Able to hold more than 600 dragons by First Interval - RSR :Able to hold 547 dragons by Third Pass - DB *Weyr Capacities/Dragon Count :Third Pass; Less than 3000 dragons - DB :Sixth Pass Tally; 2300 dragons; 383 dragons per Weyr - M :Oldtimer Tally; 1800 dragons; 360 dragons per Weyr - DF :Ninth Pass Capacity; Close to 3000 dragons; est 458 dragons per Weyr - DF (Number achieved by assuming the number is something over 2750; else they would be more likely to say "more than 2500 dragons") :Mid Ninth Pass; 6240 dragons (including Southern Continent) - SOP As noted by ElectricDragon on another page (link below), the Pern game states that 330-360 dragons (with each Weyr having around nine wings) is the average number in a Weyr. An interview cited in the AOP states that Weyrs have ten to fourteen wings, which gives them capacities from 330 to 462 (thirty three being the ideal number for a wing; twelve is the minimum). According to the DLG, the weyrs at Fort Weyr were built to suit their eventual evolved size (which they reached in the Second Pass, according to the DLG, but DB retcons this to sometime around the Third Pass, and stayed that way until the Second Long Interval). ElectricDragon suggested here (http://forums.srellim.org/showthread.php?t=5135) that dragons could potentially share weyrs with others, but we haven't seen any evidence of this in the series. RSR does mention that Telgar Weyr is "nearly full" with 600 dragons near the start of the Second Pass; judging by the forementioned evolved sizes, the dragons would probably be half their size, so they could share, but then it'd be a tad cramped by the Second Interval/Third Pass, and who would agree to move the entire Weyr to Telgar if there wasn't room for them? It'd make far more sense to divide the riders into groups and shift them to each Weyr - unless shifting the entire Weyr was a plan of D'gan's to prove Igen riders in the eyes of others, but even then, he'd have had trouble convincing the Weyrleader to keep the weyr together if there was a much simpler option; and it's not unusual for dragonriders to get sent to other Weyrs. With this in mind, it's likely that each Weyr has more excavated weyrs than they actually use most of the time; just in case they end up with too many dragons for whatever reason. Conclusions (by the Ninth Pass): Fort: Over 600; more than Telgar Benden: 500 High Reaches: Around 500 Igen: Around 400 Ista: 400 or less; less than Igen Telgar: Over 600 Overall Total: Nearly 3000 weyrs Of course, one final option remains; just because a Weyr is the largest doesn't necessarily mean it has more weyrs than the others. Why would a Weyr need to excavate more rooms if they had built too many to begin with? It's an understandable move at a smaller Weyr, but not at one like Fort, which was apparently built with 500 weyrs, yet rarely fills them all. Alternatively, it should be noted a landslide destroyed several weyrs at Fort Weyr - some time between the Third and Sixth Passes - and these might have affected the tally for Fort over time.